Frozen in Time
by agesold
Summary: 'Maybe I should just give up, and die.' Harry thought to himself. "Don't you dare leave me, Harry!" Harry gets sent to Alaska to heal after the final battle. Someone falls in love with the devilishly handsome and broken wizard. Will Harry be able to heal, will he be able to survive the harsh environment? Harry/Edward
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, if I did, I would be more awesome than I am now.**

**Warning: There is slash, mentions of abuse both verbal and physical, and a whole lot of angst. Enjoy!**

**A/N: Welcome to my first angsty book, I hope you like it. It is different than my others, but I think it should be good.**

Snow. No one had told him that there was going to be this much snow. There was at least two feet of snow in the shallowest pits, and it was still snowing. The snow had slowed down, but it felt like the weather was getting colder by the minute. Harry had gotten bored staying in the cabin that had been provided for him after the final battle at Hogwarts, so he'd decided to take a walk. Little did he know that the weather would take a turn for the worse.

The cold seeped in through the crevices in Harry's layered clothes. He had packed food and water for the walk, and had the heaviest clothes that he had, but he still wasn't warm enough. His hands had become numb to the rest of his body, and his feet were starting to feel like stumps of useless flesh.

He had started walking back to his cabin, but the snow had covered his tracks, so he didn't know if he was going in the right direction. Now, he was completely and totally lost. He should have come upon his cabin hours ago. 'Maybe I should just give up, and die.' Harry thought to himself. 'It's the main reason everyone wanted to send me to Alaska in the first place.' Harry sat in the snow losing himself to his memories. Starting from his earliest, when all he could see was flashes of facial features and a few gut wrenching sounds, and ending at the meeting pertaining to Harry's future, Harry knew every single memory by heart. 'Freezing to death isn't the worst way to die. Everyone knows I could've died a thousand times over by now.' Harry thought as he shuddered uncontrollably. 'At least I'm not starving to death, which would be about a thousand times more painful than the numbing sensation I feel now.'

As Harry's darkest memory flooded his mind, he allowed himself to succumb to the blackness. Intruding on his memory was the soft tone of a woman's voice.

"Oh my, Tanya!" the voice shouted. "There's a boy over here!"

Harry formed one last conscious thought before he completely fell into the memory. 'I may be young, but I've seen more than my share of things that would make even the oldest of men break down.'

**A/N Hope you liked it. My older sis prefers stories with a lot, and I mean A LOT of angst in them, so I thought this would make her happy.**


	2. Unknowingly in a Room With Five Vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Edward or their friends and worlds.**

**Warning: Slash, mentions of abuse, angst.**

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort screamed at Harry as he approached swiftly on his firebolt.

Harry stretched his arm out and shouted back with a spell of his own. "Expelliarmus!" Harry thrust as much of his magic as he could into the spell, making it one of the most powerful disarming charm he had done in his life.

The two spells flew at each other at a blinding rate, two beams of light, one green, and one red. They clashed in the sky creating a flash of blinding light.

Harry could see that Voldemort's curse was winning, even with Harry putting all he could into the spell. He remembered something that Hermione had told him back in fourth year during the tri-wizard tournament.

"Harry, your magical core holds more magic than it will allow you to use, because if you used every last drop of your magic, your core would snap." Hermione's voice echoed in Harry's mind.

'I need more, more, MORE!' Harry shouted in his mind, willing his core to give him more magic. Slowly the red line began to inch back to where Voldemort was floating with his wand outstretched.

'More, more, more, more, I need MORE!' Harry again forced his core to give him more magic, and the red line surged forward, startling Voldemort and everyone watching below them, but Harry was still forcing his magical core to release more and more magic. The red line began to go faster and faster as Harry drained his magical core into the spell.

'MORE!' Harry demanded until his core would give no more, resisting him, keeping the last few drops it had to repair the damage Harry had sustained during the battle. Harry ignored his core's pleas, and forced the last few drops of magic he had left into his spell.

Once more the red line surged forward, but this time it came in contact with its target. The green light of the killing curse faded as the red light broke through Voldemort's wand and surged into his body, using the wand as an entrance point.

Voldemort screamed in pain as the spell reached his heart, and exploded in the air. The pieces of Voldemort's body were so small, that no human, not even a human with the best vision in the world could see them.

Harry smiled in satisfaction as the monster that had ruined his life was finally destroyed. His broom slowly and staggeringly jerked to the ground. As soon as it touched the ground Harry slowly stood. He started to look around for his friends, and then remembered that Voldemort had murdered them in the castle. The only people who made it out alive that Harry knew, was the minister and Umbridge.

He stood in the wreckage, knowing that even now, the war was not over. The castle would have to be rebuilt, a new headmaster hired, new teachers, new staff, the forbidden forest would need to be replanted, even now with the defeat of Voldemort, the war had not ended.

~~~Two Hours Later~~~

"Mr. Potter, I have never, in all my years of healing, seen a case of magical exhaustion so bad. Your magic level readings are so low that they are barely showing up. Your levels are barely high enough for you to see past the notice-me-not charms on the hospital buildings." The doctor said, examining his chart. The doctor opened his mouth as if to say something, but changed his mind. "Please excuse me, I need to consult with a colleague of mine."

As the doctor left, Harry thought back to the battle. He remembered forcing his magic to come out of his core, and he knew that he'd probably asked to much at one time. Hermione had warned him, but he never listened, at least that's what she always said.

What else was it she had said about him?

"Wake up."

No, something else.

"Wake up."

No, something like;

"Wake up, you lazy butt or I'll shock you awake!"

Close, but not it.

Harry's memory faded away as the calling voice shook him out of it.

"Finally, he's awake. I was getting bored just watching him." a voice said.

"Oh, come on, you hardly watched him, Kate!" another voice answered.

"Yea, it was just me, Carmen, and Tanya." yet a third voice said indignantly.

"Hey, what about me?" a male voice said.

"You spent all your time trying to get Carmen away from this kid." Tanya answered, wiping said boys forehead with a cool cloth.

Harry didn't know how these people knew he was awake, because he hadn't moved a muscle, not even his eyelids. He did know that they were probably harmless and once he was better, they would let him leave.

Never did it enter the half-frozen boy's mind that he was in a room with five vampires.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Definitely longer than the prologue, and, in my personal opinion, better as well. Contained a little flashback, contained a little present-time, gave you some hints as to where Harry is. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Harry's Future is Decided

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I don't own Harry Potter. I am just using those worlds for my own fantasies.**

**Warning: Slash, abuse, angst.**

_Denali pov~~_

"Do you think he's going to stay awake this time?" Tanya asked Carmen worriedly.

"I don't know, but I certainly hope so," the slender woman responded.

The whole family had been worried about the boy's recovery, but as he had already woken up at least a hundred times, they had high hopes.

"I do too. I've always wanted a little brother," Kate said with a faint smile toying at her lips. "Of course, it would be more likely for him to be a brother if he never woke up."

"Kate! Not while he's awake!" Carmen reprimanded. The faint smile on Kate's face widened when she remembered something in her room.

"I'll be right back, I need to get something!" Kate hollered over her shoulder as she practically flew out the door.

~~_Harry pov~~_

Harry overheard the whole conversation, but couldn't make any sense of it. He felt a sharp pain in his hands and feet as he slowly regained consciousness.

Harry groaned quietly, hoping the people wouldn't hear him, but he must have been louder than he thought, because they rushed to his bed.

"Tanya, get some water into him," Carmen said, slowly wiping his hands and feet with a warmed cloth.

Tanya returned with a small glass of water, lifted Harry's head, and slowly poured the room temperature water down the boy's throat.

After swallowing the water, Harry had questions he wanted to ask.

"W-where am I?" he asked first.

"Alaska, in our house, in the guest bedroom on the second floor," Kate answered as she walked back with a magazine.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked, trying to sit up. He had opened his eyes before he asked his first question, but was having a hard time seeing due to the amount of light in the room.

"Total, or from the moment we found you to the first time you woke up?" Carmen asked as she continued warming the frostbitten areas of Harry's flesh.

"Total please," Harry requested, squinting through the harsh light.

"You were unconscious for about three weeks, give or take a few days because you did wake up," Eleazar said, adding to the conversation.

"Great, just great," Harry said sarcastically. "Now I'm probably going to have a search party out for me."

The group of five vampires looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Harry looked at them with confusion, having no idea what they were laughing at.

"Do you happen to mean," Tanya started, being the most in control of her laughter, "the three guys in robes that showed up last week?"

"Maybe, did they say who they were?" Harry asked, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"There was an Anderson, a Smith, and a Johnson," Kate answered, finally in control of her laughter.

Harry didn't know any of these aurors personally, but he had heard of them. 'In fact,' Harry thought, 'wasn't Anderson at the meeting?'

~~_Flashback_~~

"His magical core is damaged, and I believe with constant care and supervision, it can be cured!" A healer shouted his argument across the crowd.

A huge crowd had gathered to watch Harry's future be decided, even though Harry was an adult, he was considered a squib in the eyes of the ministry because he could no longer recharge his magical core. The ministry couldn't risk strangers knowing about magic, so they either had to swear squibs to silence, or send them into isolation.

The decision was to be made in an hour, but no one could agree on what to do. Half wanted to keep Harry in the wizarding world, because he had saved their lives, and the other half wanted him gone before he became the next Dark Lord.

The ministry was also deciding Umbridge's fate, but she still had a say in Harry's future.

"I say we send the boy to Alaska," Dolores suggested to the minister. "It's isolated, a ton of fresh air, and the brisk chill will help the boy heal."

Harry gaped at this suggestion. Alaska?! Why on earth Alaska?

Harry didn't realize that he had asked that question aloud until everyone in the room stared at him.

"Sorry, carry on," Harry muttered, not expecting an answer.

"Very well, Dolores, we shall send Harry Potter to Alaska," Minister Shacklebolt said. "Anderson, you will escort the boy to Alaska tomorrow."

"With all due respect, sir, I have auror training for the next three weeks, so I won't have the time to escort him. Unless you are willing to wait that amount of time?" Anderson responded to the minister, reaching into his robes for his training papers for proof.

"Of course, I'll figure something else out then," Shacklebolt said, scratching his head at this new dilemma.

"If you'll postpone my trial, I'll escort the boy," Umbridge suggested, hoping that this way she could find/buy more supporters to help keep her out of Azkaban.

Stunned at the solution that had just presented itself before him, Shacklebolt agreed.

'Great, another ten hours with his second torturer on my list of top ten torturers.' Harry thought to himself. 'At least number one is dead.'

~~_End of Flashback_~~

"I only have one more question for you guys," Harry started, "who are you?"

**A/N: Oh noes, Harry doesn't know who he's with. Obviously he has never read Twilight, sad. Sorry for the cliffie, just seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Review if you want, I love reading them, even if they're flames. I guess I just like the feedback. If you are going to flame, please also leave some suggestions as to how to fix the problems that you don't like.**

** Yuki: **Thanks a lot for reviewing! I understand about the internet issues, the internet I have is so bad. I'm glad you like my story, I like yours too! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others, because I certainly enjoyed writing it.

**mumimeanjudy: **I read your review, and I was confused, until I reread this chapter. I realized you were right, so I updated it. Hopefully now it'll make a little more sense. Thanks for the help! :D


	4. Nightmares Bring the Best Out of People

**Disclaimer: I am so glad that J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer allow us to use their worlds as a virtual playground, so I thank you great authors who have written these books, may you always be awesome.**

**Warning: abuse, slash, angst.**

**A/N: For some reason, last chapter, I tried to reply to a reviewer, but FF either edited it out, or my computer randomly erased it. I am truly sorry, just know that the reply last chapter was for Yuki, not just 1.**

"_I just have one more question for you guys," Harry started, "who are you?"_

"Well, I'm Tanya, and these are my sisters, Kate and Irina," Tanya said, pointing to each sister in turn. "And these two just recently joined because they were friends of our mother's."

All five of them smiled at Harry, completely unaware of Harry's current thoughts.

'They seem so close, almost like an actual family, almost like-' Harry refused to even think their name, it was too painful.

Carmen gave Harry a worried glance when a grimace appeared on his already weary face. "Do your feet or hands hurt?" she asked, her slight Spanish accent more prominent when worried.

"No, just my train of thought," Harry responded, rubbing his forehead where a headache was starting to form.

Tanya glanced at the large grandfather clock in the guest bedroom, and noticed that it was almost too late for a 'normal' human to be awake. Feigning a yawn, she announced she was headed for bed.

"I think we all should go to bed, that includes you, mister," Carmen mock scolded at the thin boy. Harry smiled in spite of himself. The closeness of this family is what really had shocked him at first, until he realized that they were every bit a family as anybody else had, just more interesting.

Harry hadn't realized how tired he was until Tanya had mentioned bed, and now that everyone else had left the room too, he could get some sleep, even though he'd been sleeping for almost three weeks.

Yawning, Harry pulled the covers over his still chill body, closed his eyes, and slipped into the realm of the unconscious.

~~_Dream/Flashback_~~

"Hey guys, wait up!" Harry called to his friends, hoping that today would be the day he could tell them.

The redheaded boy turned and grinned at his friend of four years, remembering the great times they had had together."Hey man, we waited for you, but Hermione got hungry so we left. You aren't angry are you?" Ron asked, a sheepish smile forming on his freckled face.

"No, not angry, just MAD!" Harry said, shouting the last word and laughing like a maniac. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before both drew their wands and pointed them at Harry. At first Harry kept up the laughter, but then noticed that both had a look of steely determination on their faces. Harry noticed the Mirror of Erised off to his left, and walked up to it, his friends wands trained on him the whole way.

"No, i-it can't be!" Harry shouted at his reflection, the glowing red eyes and slotted nostrils flaring in anger. Without thinking he pointed his finely carved Elder wand at his two best friends. His mouth silently said two words, and a green light flashed towards Hermione and Ron.

A few seconds, and a blinding flash, later, his two friends lay dead on the tiled Hogwarts floor. Harry looked back at the mirror, and saw his pale, dark-haired reflection. His Hogwarts robes were spattered with blood. Slowly the blood began to gather, forming faces of people he loved.

"You killed us, Harry!" they screamed in unison, "You killed us all!"

Blood was pouring from the faces as Harry screamed and pulled at his hair, trying to stop the painful words from reverberating in his skull. As Harry squeezed his eyes closed, the voices abruptly stopped. Slowly Harry reopened his eyes, and saw a house that he hadn't been in since he was one. He heard shouting, and a door being blown open.

"Lily, get Harry and get out of here!" Harry heard his father's voice shouting at the woman standing behind him. Harry heard a baby crying, and a woman's voice talking.

"It's alright, Harry, everything's going to be okay," Lily said, cuddling the weeping child. Both baby Harry and older Harry looked through the open door where James and Voldemort were battling. Lily closed the door before Voldemort finished the battle with a triumphant smirk. Lily very carefully placed Harry in his crib, turning when the bedroom door burst off of its hinges.

"Step aside, woman," Voldemort ordered the protective mother. "I'm only here to kill the boy, but if you stand in my way, you will die too."

"You will NEVER harm my child!" Lily shouted angrily, drawing her wand and pointing at the monster in front of her.

"Then you and your boy will pay the price!" Voldemort screamed, sending a jagged bolt of green towards Harry's mother. Lily turned as the spell ripped her soul away from her body.

'I love you, son.' Lily mouthed the words as her eyes dulled and glazed. Harry cried in his crib, traumatized from watching his parents die.

"Now it's your turn Potter brat, you will never survive to fulfill the prophecy, or go to Hogwarts!" Voldemort cast his favorite curse at the infant, the bolt of green hitting the boy right on the forehead. Voldemort smirked in satisfaction as the small baby's life was pulled sharply away from him. Voldemort turned to leave when he heard a faint giggle coming from the crib.

"What!? How can you still be alive?!" Voldemort screamed with rage. Voldemort was so caught up in his anger that he didn't notice a pale figure floating in front of Harry.

"I told you," Lily's ghost said. "You will NEVER harm my child!" At these words Lily pulled most of the curse out of her son's tiny body and thrust it at Voldemort. "I hope my son never knows the terrors you have caused, and if he does, I know he'll kill you just like you killed us!"

Lily's pale form grew paler and paler, Harry called to his mother, begging for her to be able to hear him just one last time. Lily turned to look at the barely seventeen year old boy, her eyes widened, and she disappeared from sight.

Harry screamed once more, a more pained scream, a more desperate scream than before. He silently begged for his mother to come back, to make the pain go away, but as always, his pleas fell on deaf ears.

~~_End of Dream/Flashback_~~

Harry's screams wracked through his body, tearing through the silence of the night. Almost immediately Carmen was at his side, gently wiping the tears that steadily flowed down the boy's handsome face. After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few seconds, Harry's shimmering green eyes opened.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked, no sign of tears in his tired voice. "I'm sor-"

Carmen interrupted with a raised hand. "I was already awake, and there is nothing to apologize for. I enjoy caring for you, as I lost my own child long ago," Carmen told the boy, her eyes tearing up at the memory. "She graced my husband's and my life for the few days she was alive, she smiled almost constantly, even though she was so young. Her giggle was the most contagious thing, once you heard it, you couldn't stop laughing. She was so much more developed than any of the other children her age, but her father and I didn't read to much into it. To us, she was the most gifted child, she would've been even if she wasn't as smart as she was."

"The day she died, I woke up before the usual time, unnerved by the silence in my husband's and my room. We shared our room with our child, wanting to keep a constant eye on her, so I would often wake to the sound of her faint breathing. That day, I heard nothing, not a sound from her crib. I was worried and frightened, praying that she was alright, but when I looked into the crib," Carmen stopped, her eyes looked like tears would start pouring at anytime.

"You don't have to continue," Harry said gently, not wanting to upset the woman further.

"No, I am fine," Carmen said, continuing the story. "When I looked into my baby's crib, her body was so mangled, like a beast had come into the room and torn her apart. I immediately woke my husband and we rushed to the hospital, the slim hope that she would live was slowly shrinking as we reached the hospital. The doctors rushed to do all they could, but it was already to late.

"The doctors ruled her death an accident, but I knew better. I asked for my baby back, and they handed her mangled body to me. I saw the fear still frozen on her tiny little face, the smile she usually sported was not there. I knew what had killed her, and I knew how to find it. So I tracked it down after the funeral, the monster still had my baby's blood on him, he was drenched in it.

"Grabbing the dagger I had hidden in my dress, I waited for the monster to pounce. He pounced, and I brought the dagger up in one fluid motion. His body made a sickening crunch as I impaled his chest with my weapon. I wrenched the dagger from his body, and stabbed him multiple times, each time screaming that he took my baby from me. Hours after I had finished stabbing him I re-examined the body. I carefully positioned his body, arranging the limbs to make it look like he had killed himself. I wrenched open his hand and placed the knife in it.

"Looking back, I realize that I should have voiced what I thought, but I still wouldn't change the fact that I killed the monster who took the only reason I had left to live." Carmen finished with a determined look.

"I understand how you feel," Harry said looking down. "My parents where brutally murdered when I was one. I sometimes think I can hear their voices, calling me, talking to me, but I haven't heard them in almost four months."

"Until tonight you mean," Carmen corrected. Harry's head jerked up in surprise.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"You called out in your sleep, you were having a nightmare, but I didn't know what about, until you screamed for your mother to come back." Carmen answered, wishing she could cry so she could get rid of the massive ache behind her eyes and the lump in her throat.

"You never did say who killed your baby," Harry asked, changing the subject. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay, I've already told everyone else here," Carmen replied with a grimace. "The man who killed my baby, was my husband."

Harry gasped that a parent could commit such a crime. "D-does Eleazar know?" Harry's voice reduced to a whisper.

"Yes, I told everyone in the family about my past, including you now," Carmen replied, implying that Harry was part of the family.

'She can't possibly mean I'm part of the family, it must've been a mistake,' Harry thought to himself. Out loud he said, "Thank you for trusting me."

"Your welcome dear child," Carmen answered, a slight smile forming at the corners of her lips. "Now you should get some sleep, I'll be right across the hall if you need anything."

"Mkay," Harry responded, yawning widely. Already Harry's dream was fading into the recesses of his mind.

"Goodnight, sweet child," Carmen whispered.

"'Night, Mum," Harry mumbled from his dream.

Carmen started at the term of affection, and then smiled at the sleeping boy as she left to join Eleazar and the others in a late night game of pin the tail on the donkey, their version a whole lot different than normal, especially with the donkey hidden somewhere in the forest, and the tail was their teeth.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it longer than my others, and I am pretty sure that more than 2000 words covers that. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers out there, thanks so much for your loyalty and patience.**

** Yuki: **Thanks for the support. I don't really like angsty books, but I am glad you like it. The reason Harry didn't say "What are you?" is because without his magic he can't sense their vampirism, but don't worry, he'll find out soon enough. I understand about the writer's block, I get it all the time! I don't care how long it takes for you to update, I will still read your book no matter how long it takes to be finished. :D P.S. I hope you don't mind me calling you Yuki, because FF apparently doesn't like it when I try to type your whole username, it keeps deleting it and leaving the colon, lol.**  
**

**TheBeauty: **Thanks for reviewing, chapter three was my fav to write. :D

**falgunibose: **I hope I updated soon enough for you, and I'm glad you love my story. :D

**Charmed Forever Fan: **Ha, puppy dog eyes, adorable. Glad you like the story, hope this chapter is long enough for you, it didn't seem long when I was writing it until I looked at how many words it had, not including the flashback of last chapter, A/Ns, warnings, and disclaimers, the total word count is 2273. When I saw that I was like "Aah, so many words!"


End file.
